The Vampire Knight
by Blood Of The Depressed
Summary: With Finn and Jake gone who will save us? An upcoming force is coming, and they leave no room for mercy. Bubbline :)
1. Chapter 1

Summary: When new enemies threaten to destroy their realm who will stop them? With Finn and Jake missing there's nothing stopping evil.

A/N: Disclaimer: Don't own this I'm just fiddling with it. c: Also this is a Girl X Girl (Eventually) Fic, don't like don't read ok?

Bubbles, everywhere. Bubbling to the surface as if they needed air. I slowly brought my hand to the material. Identifying… Substance is glass. Heated sand. The voice inside my head droned on. I tapped it lightly liking the noise it made. A tap, tap. I stopped tapping when I saw a pinkish glob. I squinted trying to see it better. It didn't help. I placed my hand onto the glass. For a mere second it didn't do anything. Seconds later glass shattered scaring the pink glob. Which the voice Identified Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum. I felt something detach from my chest, face, arms, and legs. I stumbled over the glass and tripped over a piece. I fell onto the princess whom caught me. "You shouldn't start walking yet. Even better try floating." A chirp said into my ear. It startled me, I jolted. "Calm down," she said.

I felt a rising heat to my cheeks. What is this? The voice identified it as "blushing" which was the short version. The longer version talked about blood rushing-, I was interrupted by the Princess when she spoke, "I think it's better if you lay down actually. Follow me."

Instead I looked around the room. There were vials, papers, clothes? Gloves, crumbs of some sort, and I think bodies? I walked closer to the body, it was what seemed like a failed test. I could see the parts where someone attempted to revive it. "Come on," she dragged me out of the room and into hallways. I jumped at her contact never feeling something so warm ever. We entered a room completely pink. Some furniture were lighter and darker pink. She guided me to bed, I stumbled and tripped onto it. Not yet learning how to "float?" My legs felt weak after that short distance of walking. "Where is this?"

She ignored my question tucking me into bed. I shuffled attempting to get off this plush luxury. It was comfortable, but too comfortable. She kept pushing me down onto the bed which frustrated me. Finally I gave up. I sighed and laid down. I glared at her back as she exited. I closed my eyes trying to sleep. But I just couldn't. I shifted up and dragged my leg after leg off the bed. I trudged to the balcony and looked out. I gripped the railing maintaining a standing up position. I watched as the sun set. A mysterious rainbow unicorn flew over the land of Ooo. Which the voice in my head identified it as Lady Rainicorn. When the voice stopped explaining I mentally asked myself, Who are you? Not expecting it to respond I continued watching Ooo.

 _I am-_

Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum's voice startled me as she questioned, "What are you doing out of bed?"

"I was- Who are you? Why was I in there? Where am I?"

She stood silent before replying, "I'll tell you in the morning, for now just get some rest. You're gonna need it."

I stood there, unsatisfied with her answer before I sighed. I stumbled over to the bed and collapsed on the floor.

She twitched an eyebrow before climbing onto her bed and sleeping. It took me sometime but I eventually fell asleep.

I woke up in a sweat panting. I looked around searching for the demons. All I saw was pink. I sighed in relief that it was just a nightmare. I heard a scratch from my right I rolled to my left startled. I looked up and saw it was just the princess writing notes. She mumbled, "Subject has dreams. Subject also has pretty good instincts."

I stared at her as she trailed off. She looked up from her clipboard. "Were? Were you watching me as I slept?"

She stared at me as if I was crazy. Ignoring me she went back to writing notes. I creeped away feeling claustrophobic. I backed up into the corner attempting to disappear to this unknown place. Everything was just so confusing.

 _Calm down you're going to be alright._

I jumped startled of the mysterious voice. I collected myself before taking breaths. Who are you?

 _I am Marceline, the vampire queen._

Why, why are you inside my head?

"Hey you alright there?" she asked.

"I think so," I replied. "Do you think I could sleep with you? I can still see the demons under the bed."

She looked at me debating if she should before she nodded slowly. I stood up wobbling over to the bed. Ugh why'd I have to crawl so far away. I finally made it to the bed. I stopped in front of it before lifting up the covers and crawled in. I made sure not to make contact with her before I fell to sleep's clutches.

I awoke to someone entering the room. I sat up quickly ready to throw something at the intruder. I realized a little too late that it was a peppermint butler. The pillow hit him square in the face toppling him over. I let out a string of curses before retrieving the pillow. Marceline identified him as Peppermint, Bubblegum's butler. "S-sorry Peppermint."

"My apologies Marceline I should've knocked. Or at least warned you." he stated simply while rubbing his injury.

Confusion showed on my face as he called me Marceline. I questioned, "Wait you don't mean Marceline the vampire queen?"

"Who else would it be? Are you-"  
Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum walked in surprised to see Peppermint. She cleared her throat, "Excuse me Peppermint, I thought you had duties to attend to."

"Ah," Peppermint replied, "yes I forgot. Forgive me Bubblegum."

He left us alone. She brought a tray with various treats and food stacked. Setting on the bed she offered me a muffin. I stared at it expecting it to be a nuclear weapon. She nudged the muffin into my hand. I stared at it curiously. She sighed exasperatedly before showing an example of how to eat it. Her teeth sunk in ripping out the wheat. I watched in horror. I inched away. Seeing my fear she explained, "No, it's- their not alive."

"Oh," I commented feeling like an idiot. I slowly ascended it to my mouth. Letting it past my lips I bit it. When I finished swallowing it didn't taste like anything, nor was it filling. After a couple bites I gave up. I set the muffin back on the tray before grabbing a juicy looking strawberry. I connected my teeth into them. Suddenly I felt a rushing of blood? I felt the strawberry getting lighter and lighter. Until the rushing of blood stopped, leaving me with emptiness. Setting the strawberry back I realized it lost it's red. Startled I jumped dropping the strawberry. I crawled back as if it could swallow me whole, leaving nothing. I felt my stomach churn satisfied. At the same time I felt like puking. She stared at me switching her eyes to the strawberry before writing on her clipboard. I stood up feeling refreshed somehow before looking at the room in a different perspective. Last night when I had entered it was dark. Now it was illuminated by the morning sun. It was an interesting place considering I haven't seen any other rooms. I walked towards the balcony. As I stood overhead I noticed something I hadn't before. There were some kind of people marching in the distance. I couldn't get enough detail, but I could see the dust clouds trailing like fans behind them. "Hey, who are they?" I pointed to the marchers.

She walked over to where I was before replying, "Oh, um, well. They're Zelosos. We kind of accidently offended them in some sort of way, and uh well let's just say they're not happy." Her face knotted up in a grimace attracting a certain urge in me to wipe it off her face. I ignored it before asking her another question, "Wh-" My vision had black dots appearing, growing like mold on my vision. I stumbled and gripped the railing. She looked worriedly at me. I felt a warm hand snake around my waist supporting me. It was a new sensation altogether but I didn't have time to dwell on it. My knees buckled from her touch? No it was something else. I hit the hard floor in a second. My eyes fluttered open attempting to wake up. It was no use, it felt like someone was sewing my eyes shut in amusement. And then, there was darkness. Nothing more nothing less.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Not much but thanks for the review inspiring me to write more. I might not update frequently but :/**

Opening my eyes I saw different scenery. I was sitting or rather floating? I wasn't physically touching the couch. I stood up quickly hitting the skull behind me. It didn't hurt, it was just very surprising. I saw something flash before my eyes. A guitar shaped like an axe, a castle, a tree house, a blur of images was revealed upon my eyes confusing me. It was nothing but mixed paint. The memories too overlapped to tell the difference. I just wanted it to stop. I lost my balance lumbering around the room. I felt my stomach twist before emptying it. The world spun leaving me breathless before I found myself in the same tube but less glass and less water. Bubblegum-

 _-It's Bonni._

What? Marceline? What's happening?

 _I...I don't know._

Her voice changed pitches as if she was fighting something off. Before I could ask her something else Princess Bubblegum noticed and pressed a button. A part of the tube removed itself. I quickly walked out not wanting to be stuck between it. She sighed as she saw all my functions were working. She checked some stuff off on her clipboard as I looked around. The bodies seemed to have disappeared and replaced with stray tools. "So..." I asked, "what was with the bodies earlier?"

She tensed before sighed. "No point in hiding it," she mumbled. "You see, two of Ooo's greatest heroes have gone missing. So we had to make a soldier to fight against the Zelosos since we didn't have anybody else."

I felt something snap inside of my brain and click. Finn and Jake. Who were they? Why did they sound familiar? I stumbled back gasping for uneeded breath. Treehouse, dog, Ice, King? Sword, backpack. It swirled into my eyes and progressed into my brain searing the images onto it. I slid down holding my knees and tears fell down. Sobs racked my body leaving me a mess of convulsions. Why was I crying? I felt someone's warm arms wrap around me whispering spells effectively calming me. "Shh, Marceline it's ok," they seemed to whisper quietly. I rocked back and forth. Why is everyone calling me Marceline?

 _An even better question, why are you in my body?_

 _AN: Next time I might write more but I don't know so yeah. Depends on how much time I have :/_


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thanks for the reviews and favorites they helped me alot c: Disclaimer: I don't own adventure time. I appreciate the review y'alls gave me and I'd like to thank you :D Anyway continue on.**

Pants became gasps as I continued freaking out.

 _Breathe in, breathe out. Exhale, inhale, wait I mean the other way around._

Really Marceline? I thought. I wanted to face palm at the moment but I was too busy hyperventilating. After a while breathing was natural again. Princess Bubblegum let go and on instinct I grabbed her wrist. Surprise burned in her eyes. I let go before apologizing., "Sorry, don't know what got into me." Or who I am I added in my head. She nodded slowly as if she was convincing herself something. She grabbed a chair and scooted towards me.

"The bodies you saw were all failed tests. You were the longest living and functioning subject."

"Is there a reason why they all looked the same?" I questioned,

She sat in silence for a minute or so. She stared into space with a sad expression. Bubblegum sighed breaking her trance before replying, "Once upon a time. A princess fell in love with a musical vampire. She would admire the vampire from afar when she sang promises and poetry. On one special occasion the princess was hosting a ball, Cinderella themed. The princess dressed up so no one could identify her. She danced with many people despite her discomfort. Just when she was at her breaking point, a beautiful lady wearing a blood red gown asked for a dance. The mysterious girl had her dress draped over her legs. Her dress was cut off around her shoulders. She wore black gloves that reached to her elbows showing off her pale skin. Her skin seemed to glow making her even more breathless. The mask was a normal stereotypical mask. The main color was white with an inch thick gold outlining it. The mask clashed with her black hair. The princess agreed feeling different emotions, including excitement, and nervousness. They danced through the night until midnight. On this particular event however, whoever you were dancing with at midnight you had to unmask. Most candy people danced until they found their pair. They would continue dancing with them until midnight. When it struck midnight you had a choice of unmasking them. Most candy people did. Some chose to give their partners a chance some didn't. The princess's stomach twisted before they both tore off their masks. Underneath the mask was (Finn! :D? I mean Just Kidding unless Finn's actually a lady. o: c:) the vampire. Her musical vampire. Now you see this vampire knew she was being watched by the princess. That's why she always stood underneath her tower every night and poured out her heart into words hoping the princess would fall for her like Romeo and Juliet. And that's how the princess met her vampire. Their relationship grew. Then one day, she disappeared."

Bubblegun stopped at that. She stared sadly at the table. I waited patiently for the rest. Before she could continue something blared making me cringe. She looked up wide eyed. She whispered, "The Zelosos! Oh no!" She flew to the balcony looking into the distance. Her eyes bulged and she ran over to her desk. She triggered something and screens circled her like fans swarming a famous person. She moved some blueprints out of the way before zooming in on the Zelosos. They were empty knight's armor. Instead of being white and shiny they were black, blending in with the night if necessary. They held swords at a 90 degree angle. Their shields held in front of them. They had small spikes on their shield to be offensive while being defensive. Not a single space on the front side of their shield wasn't covered. She fiddled a little more as I left for the balcony. I watched as they scuttled visibly closer to us. As soon as I was able to see the outline of their armor something triggered in me. I saw red. I felt the need for blood. For violence and death. Someone touched my fingers tenderly coaxing me into a calmer state. I let go of the ruined railing leaving blood behind. The world slowly faded from red to clear. It was like someone had possessed me to take someone's beating heart and eat it. I shook my head as I felt someone inspect my hand. I glanced at my hand, blood was leaking out in some places but my skin slowly knit itself together. I stared at my hand too tired to even question. Too tired to do any of this.

 _And to think, there's one person who had to shoulder all of thi_ ** _s, T_** _he weight of the kingdom being crushed by empty vessels. The pressure of having to meet the deadline to save all of Ooo because the two greatest heroes are gone._

 **AN: Please (read if you didn't already) and review. I'd like to know other people's thoughts on this story ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

_And to think, there's one person who had to shoulder all of this, The weight of the kingdom being crushed by empty vessels. The pressure of having to meet the deadline to save all of Ooo because the two greatest heroes are gone._

You're right. I walked back slowly away from the balcony. "We have 30 hours left until they reach us, if we deduct the time they don't need which is camping and eating we have 25 hours left." Bubblegum stated.

I asked, "How did you piss them off again?'

"Uh…" Bubblegum blushed. "Well let's just say, they think I kidnapped and mind controlled their princess into loving me. Since you know I'm a scientist and crap. Their princess ran to escape this royalty. She wanted to be treated like a normal person. She wanted to be free, she wanted to fly. So she left. Ever since, they've been looking for her. When they found her here. They were enraged and denied logical reasons. They couldn't accept the fact that she fell for me!"

By now tears were cascading down her cheeks making her eyes shine.

The scene triggered something in my memory. Bonni had burnt her finger and her eyes were shining, threatening to leak. I touched her hand tenderly before bringing it to my lips and kissing it. The whole time I kept eye contact. I kissed her hand, her arm, her neck, all the way to her lips. By now she had stopped the tears. Her lips were velvet, melting my lips in the process. It was slow as if it was our first kiss. Then I felt her bite my lip. I moaned in response as she slid her tongue in. That was when I lost it, I pushed against her. Consuming her lips hungrily needing more. I slithered inside her mouth licking and sucking. Her only response was a whimper.

The memory faded as Bonni continued in a shaky voice, "And now they've declared war with us."

Where did that come from?

 _I'm sorry._

Marceline? What do you- I rushed forward and hugged Bonnibel. Marceline how are you- I was cut off when I felt soft lips against mine. We both tensed before I felt her lips ravish mine. She moaned as a name burned into my brain. Bonni, Marcy, Finn, Jake, Ice King, a hundred names flitted through my brain, each with a memory. Out of those names Marceline was the one that stuck. We broke the kiss for air.

"Oh my glob! I'm sorry, I thought you were Marce- I mean my lover," Bonni explained flustered.

A headache pounded in my head as a tsunami of memories hit me. The palace, my friends, and my lover. I remember what happened. We were walking in the garden enjoying a peaceful stroll. I was too distracted by her figure to notice someone trailing us. They jumped out of a LSP looking bush. One tackled me pinning me down. I rolled landing on top of them before punching their face. As soon as they were dazed I dashed over to help Bonni, she was fending off two at the same time. Impressive yet if she wasn't helped she would be defeated. Another one of Will's subjects pulled a sharp object hidden in the folds of darkness. No! I leaped in front of him tackling him. The knife embedded itself into me as I threw him onto the ground. His head hit a rock and he fell unconscious. I touched my stomach. Something was warm. I looked down, a red liquid stained my shirt. I stared blankly at my stained hand. I felt someone shaking me. A soft hand pointed my chin up. Green eyes met mine as I remembered once again how beautiful she was in the moonlight. I smiled feeling tired. I closed my eyes wanting sleep. Someone kept shaking me refusing to let me sleep. It was no use, before I knew it, I blacked out.

"Bonni," I whispered, "how am I alive?"

AN: I love cliffies :D Anywho sorry for not updating D: I was busy being lazy which isn't an excuse D: Thanks for sticking with me whoever that did. c: Please read and review if you haven't!


	5. Chapter 5

Recap: "Bonni," I asked, "how am I still alive?"

Silence was her only response. "I took your DNA and body to revive you. I froze your body to preserve the cells. I can't live without you," she whispered.

I sighed, "Goddamn it Bonni. Don't do that again you could've got hurt!"

"Too late," she smiled. She held up one hand, bruises and burns were littered on her hand. It was faint, invisible unless you studied her hand.

"There are other fish in the sea you know," I teased.

"You were my fucking sea!" Her face was flushed, her hair somehow was messed up making her look sexy. I licked my lips that suddenly went dry. "Sorry," I mumbled.

She sighed waving it off. "Anyway we need to prepare."

"Ugh, I don't wanna!" I pouted.

She strut over cupping my face before kissing my lips. Bonni whispered, "I know, baby, I know."

"Well no use waiting for them, so what do we do General?" I mock saluted.

"First," she state, "we must prepare you for battle."

"Wait, what?"

"I was serious when I said I revived you to fight."

"And what makes you think I can take on, oh I don't know, a couple hundred or so?"

Bonnie explained, "Well for one, all you have to do is take out one. You see they're all controlled by just on, the others are all vessels. This is your adviser by the way."

"I knew Willy Wonka was a nutbag," I grumbled. "Anywho, how do I find will?"

She grinned before pulling a watch out. "I was working on this awhile back. All you have to do is turn the circle on the watch. It should take out the vessels out in a 3 foot radius, maybe more. But, this takes up a bunch of your stamina. If you stamina reaches zero you will most likely faint, or worse."  
I asked, "Worse? Pfft what could be worse?"

"I don't know the details but the general idea is you'll be human."

I groaned pressing the heel of my hand into my eye.

"Oh and," Boni added, "also it will display your vital signs, it will also give you warnings. I'm assuming right now that you could only blast like 4, maybe 5 times."

"Wonderful," I muttered. "So how am I to do this?"

"In the last few hours we shall prepare. Follow." Bonni led us into a different room. It was completely white, the clean white. Not the crayola version. She commanded, "Universe XRQ1"

The room turned dark before lighting up in a battlefield. We were on a plain. Candy cane striped trees to the side. The vessels marching towards us. They stopped 10 feet away from us. "I have gathered information on their culture, and seen a couple tournaments to calculate their general strength and strategies. My observations weren't exactly enough to narrow down their precise strength. But ,ti's similar. You can have fun dueling, meanwhile I have to finish somethings. Perhaps…," Bubblegum muttered the last part to herself.

She disappeared as I looked over them. They stood unflinching. Rain pattered down making a plinky noise. I took a breath before charging. A message popped up in my line of vision: Engage in B.M.?

A "Yes" and "No" followed beneath it. I looked at it before ignoring it. I punched the nearest soldier before elbowing another. The edges of my vision turned red threatening to consume me. I felt a lust tug inside me resulting in crueler deaths. Each time one fell they lay immobilized for 5 minutes. After, they'd slowly get up. I plowed through each without a sweat. A few lucky ones marked a scar onto me. A cut above my eye blinding my right eye. Another one on my cheek. Cuts on my arms and legs. A deep gash in my side. I ignored the pain as I put pressure on my side. I felt it knit back together in a matter of seconds. It seemed like my regeneration targeted the bigger wounds before moving to smaller. I inserted a hand in a vessel's chest ruining its structure. It fell like a puzzle being dropped. I felt an arm under my neck ready to snap it. I bit it's arm shattering it. I slammed my elbow into it's core. It broke like glass. Sweat dripped into my eyes stinging it. Where is he? I needed a higher ground. I leaped onto a vessel before propelling off on another one. I opened my arms thinning them, morphing my legs together. I flapped my wings searching. Something caught my eye, vessels were grouping together building something. A foot! An armored leg, body, arms, and head. A huge knight stood before me. Vessels wiggled inside it as if wanting to escape, reminding me of maggots.

AN: I have no excuse but that I was really lazy. Since it's my birthday today I was like, you know what? I'm gonna type the story I didn't finish... sorry D: Flames are welcome. Anyway see y'all later c: Read and review or read whatever c:


	6. Not quite yet the battle

AN: Btw don't own Ares :D Nor anything. Thanks for all the reviews and favs :)

Recap: A huge knight stood before me. Vessels wiggled inside it as if wanting to escape, reminding me of maggots.

It opened it's mouth, a flock of hundreds of knights jetted at me. There was nowhere to run, they came too fast. Placing my wings against my body, I spiraled at them spinning.. I slammed against them, stopping their flow. It felt like a solid brick wall. The jammed up as I fell twirling. I hit the ground with a thump. I glanced at my watch, my vitals seemed to be sinking down into danger. A message popped up, Initiate Battle Mode? Curious I answered yes. Energy burst into my veins infecting everything. It was like I had the red out of blood. My vitals spiked as armor materialized onto me. It was simple, and alike like theirs. A sword appeared, it was lightweight and balanced. I slashed through a few. The red appeared glowing around my vision. It began to enlarge as I continued slaying more knights. Maybe it was the sword? "How do I get rid of this?" I mumbled. I threw it at a vessel leaving it there before it appeared in my hand. As if bored the sword morphed with the armor, melting before laying still. I stared at it suspiciously before I felt a vessel stab me in the leg. I grit my teeth before grabbing it. Screaming I pulled it out. I supported all my weight on my right leg. I punched him through his face. It crumpled immediately when it's head left it's shoulders. I balanced on my left waiting. A small square lever was on my arm. I pulled it back out of curiosity. A message appeared: Charging. To the bottom right of my vision a bar went up going from green to red. As I was distracted fighting off others a giant vessel marched towards me. It reached me and lifted a foot. The foot came crashing down like a falcon going in for prey. I yelped as I held up my arms in instinct. When it made contact, the entire knight shook before it rained metal armor. I opened my mouth in awe. I pulled back the small square on my right arm again waiting for it to charge. A horde of knights rushed at me. I fended them off as it charged. Just as I was about to hit a vessel it finished. When I made contact the force of it went right through it and shattering the ones behind it. They immediately gave out. I tried pulling it back again before a message popped up blinking: Buffering. I sighed before looking for a weapon once more. Anything even a fork would suffice or the sword. Then, as if Ares heard me, a fork laid right there on the battlefield. I picked it up hesitantly, turns out it was a fork, but it could extend. The prongs extended longer. Essentially it was a trident. I impaled a vessel with it testing it's weight, and balance. It swiftly went through with no complaints. Soon each vessel began to pair up becoming harder to defeat. I glanced up at the wrist where the watch was. It was gone, panic filled me as I swept my eyes over the battlefield. I checked my other wrist just in case. I felt a vessel punch me in the upper stomach. I twisted to the side of where it was punching to lessen the blow. I heard something shift before clicking in place. A crater formed beneath me, burning the vessels around me. The fire inside the crater licked at the armor, turning it into ash. Blue flames taunted the vessels before disappearing. The ashes fluttered away as the wind caressed it. Just as the wind right through I felt some energy deplete. I looked down, the watches dial was right there. The middle was glowing white. I guess white mean ok? It covered most of my stomach. I looked around, 15 huge armored vessels were created. They circled me. Each of them lifted a foot ready to smash me, I put a hand on the dial ready to burn them before they stopped, frozen in mid air. Red burned at the edges of my vision ready to ignite to a bonfire. A voice rung out into the air, "Surrender."

Then, everything went black. I glanced around worried, what was happening? The lights turned on and we were back. Fatigue washed over me, no longer neglected. My posture slumped as I rubbed my eyes tiredly. The armor disappeared as I asked, "How long do we have left?"

"7 hours left. Sleep I'll monitor, I'll wake you when they're close enough."

I nodded zombie like before I felt a hand guide me. I rested my head onto her shoulder. A hand on my shoulder was enough to wake me up as I felt goosebumps. She smiled at me before leading me to her room. I sank to the floor immediately regardless of the consequence.

0-0-0-0-0-0Line Break0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A tap woke me up as I instinctively grabbed the wrist. I snapped my eyes open before letting the wrist go. "Sorry," I yawned.

"Quickly."

I trailed behind her stretching my limbs. We weaved through each intricate hallways before ending up at the front of the castle. "What're you going to do?"

"I'm working on something, it's almost done, just need a few more hours or minutes."

The empty soldiers waited as if urging us to finish our conversation. "I just want you to know-" A pair of lips distracted me cutting off my sentence. I kissed her back pouring everything I had remembered. I tugged on her hips bringing her flush against me. I felt her smile into the kiss before breaking. "Return intact, I love you. Remember that."

"Same."

I turned facing them. They were still away like a mile, I flew towards them. Striped trees whizzed by me as I stopped 4 feet away from them. Synchronized they stepped forwards. I grinned before stating, "(AN: GERONIMO! Jk c: that reference though c;) Let's go tinheads!"

AN:Sorry for the grammar, this is how it works for me. Write in notebook, look at notebook and type it down. I don't look at the words so sorry for the grammatical mistakes, like in the last chapter it said ti's it's suppose to say 'it's' Sorry . I rarely freewrite on the computer cause it's weird, I like planning it out on a notebook. What I hate the most is that, I'm really lazy to go back and review that again so... So I swear I'm not that bad at Language Arts . Anyway thanks for the all the peeps that reviewed :)


	7. The so called 'battle'

AN: Don't own anything. Nope I really don't. I don't even own this laptop I'm writing on, it's my brothers..Anyway I feel so evil XD Have fun...(Cliffies are fun)

I rushed towards stopping a couple inches from them before delivering a roundhouse kick to a couple of them. The fell with a clang as others grabbed my foot. Their armor on their hands left scratches whenever they touched me. I felt a punch to the gut as I swung a fist to the source. A circle around me was formed, I flung myself up not wanting to be crushed. I scanned the area for Willy. My eyes widened as I saw a catapult being formed. A mesh of vessels stuck together like glue. The catapult made out of shiny metal stretched back, ready to fire. It pulled back before letting go. I zipped to the right getting out of the way. But it wasn't me it was aiming for, it landed in the middle of the town. Perfectly calculated. "Shit," I muttered. What should I do? Protecting the townspeople and finding Wonka tore at me. "GO! Fight Will I got this!"

I whipped my head to the voice. Bubblegum dressed in samurai armor fending the townspeople. I smiled in relief before flying over head dodging flying objects. As I flew further, knights on fire, knights with ice gauntlets, knights with earth stuck on them, and knights that had lightning dancing across their armor greeted my vision.

Still, no Will in sight. I groaned feeling a headache, something whooshed past me. It nicked me disrupting my course. I cursed under my breath before gracefully falling to the earth's green clutches. I sprang up whirling hitting the vessels around me. They fell with a clatter. An ice vessel stepped closer and nailed me. The cold surprised me leaving me with shock. It's crisp fist cut into my skin leaving a line from my cheek to my ear. I kicked it in the chest before standing up. "Two can play at that game," Fire appeared licking away years of possible isolation in it's empty heart. "Who's next?" Of course a vessel engulfed in fire lunged at me unannounced. It tackled me before cutting off my source of air. I gripped his hand struggling to shatter it. The heat intensified as I almost recoiled from the touch. The smell of burning rotten flesh arose to my sense of smell. I felt bile clawing to escape. The fire burned some of my hair as I struggled once to more to touch the flaming metal. My throat continued in pain on fire in a literal sense. I felt my vision begin to darken, my hope slipping away like candle being extinguished. Something beeped in warning. Of course! My hand shook violently as I dragged it to my watch. I twisted it with the last amount of strength. I heard something snap before I felt it. My left arm fell limp. It was too late. A crater announced itself lowering the pressure in the air. Hotter flames swallowed it leaving ashes. I fell coughing and gasping uneeded air. I felt the slow process of the healing. It was like someone cut me open and then sealed me up while I was awake. It was very uncomfortable. I screamed as I shred the vessels piece by piece to cancel out the pain. I heard something click before I felt my blood rush up my veins. Something slapped against my back jolting me. I screamed paralyzed before I lost my voice within me. It dropped my lifeless body on the floor kicking it before stepping onto my wrist. I made a gurgling sound within my throat as sparks ran through my veins stopping them. The one with the watch! I panicked. Engage in BM? I internally screamed yes! I slammed my leg into it's foot leaving it unbalanced. It fell with a thump before jumping up and kicking me square in the stomach as I was getting up. These things were agile, I waited on the ground. When it came in range I summoned something I craved. A hell colored axe appeared. I swung lopping off it's flimsy head. I huffed staring at them menacingly before something fell from the heavens. A ball of vessels packed together landed on me. They jabbed at me as if taunting me every time I missed to reflect their blows. Anger built up behind the dam I built. It raged over the wall spreading through my being. The familiar red appeared around my vision. I roared with rage before I felt myself enlarge. I clawed at them blindly as my rage fed the flames making it into a bonfire. Still I kept missing. Enough of this! I consumed the area around me with flames. Some extinguished, others stayed. A wave of exhaustion washed over the flames calming them, taking my energy. I hovered above not in the right mind to fight more than one. A chilling laugh escaped someone's lips as it howled, "Give up Princess, you couldn't do it when you were younger. What makes you think you can find where I am now?"

What did he always say when we were younger?... Only the original can do a certain something, it for sure was be able to do human things. Like eat, sleep, talk, empty fluids, blink and so on. But I couldn't go through everyone to see if they could eat sleep, talk..Wait. Where was that voice. Goddammit where was it? "Show yourself Wonkers!"

"I told you to STOP calling me that name!"

A hollowed knight a mile away was the source. I zipped over to it and spiraled into it. It grabbed my arm before slamming it into the ground. I groaned before flopping over. Hands, arms tons of them grabbed at me like zombies ready to rip into my flesh and enjoy the sweet liquid if I was human. I squirmed away trying to escape. It was no use. I was surrounded and outnumbered. This is the end.

Read and Review! (-Author's note.)


	8. Just remember, I love you

AN: Don't own anything. No I really don't, I'm not kidding. Like seriously if I did, wow I'm like not even 15 (Yet) When did I come up with the characters? When did I come up with this beautiful land. So many questions. Anywho, yes this is what Ice King said, (Just nod your head internally, externally, doesn't matter. You'll see it soon. If you read the book in one of them Finn and Jake have an adventure with Ice King and he does say this. It's beautiful in my opinion) Ok rant over :) Read on!

Btw there was a typo so I just wanted to fix that. Sorry for the others who thought otherwise...;~;

Will appeared in front of me. His stance said it all, he had won. I slumped. He held up a hand signaling to the vessels. His complicated hand lifted up my chin. He glared into me as if angry with my decision. I slammed my head into his, his eyes annoyed me. I wanted to gouge them out. He rubbed his head in annoyance, if I was able to see his face, hundred percent sure he'd be scowling. "Now what shall I do now?" Something shifted in his mask, I assumed it was a grin. "Maybe I'll make you watch as I torture your precious Bubblegum? Or worse…."  
Don't think about that. No, no, I won't let that happen. I struggled against their hands. Each metal hand felt like fire. I need something to get them off of me. I thought desperately for something to help me. If I could reach the watch I could do it. But my arms were preoccupied. I shifted trying to shake my arms to loosen their grip. The effect wasn't exactly, pleasant. The pressure on my arm increased. Their nails dug into my skin, I cringed ignoring it.

 _Still trying to save your precious Bonni?_

What the fu-

 _Tch, tch. And I thought I taught you better._

I glanced around, am I the only one hearing this? Their stance was impassive.

 _How long do I have to keep telling you everything?_

Their tone was stating as if they were bored. A sigh was audible. I closed my eyes taking a deep breath. This was similar to that one time Marceline was talking to me. It seemed like she was fighting someone. Trying to keep a hold of the reins. Could this be the same. I scanned my memories looking for the same recognition. It seemed like a forever ago when this stupid mess started. A headache creeped in as I

continued sifting through my memories. I sighed out loud. Was it the same? Let's just say it was, I don't really care.

 _I'm disappointed in you, after all I taught you._

Shut the fu-

 _They should've put a language barrier on this thing. What's this do?_

Something fumbled before I felt a hand tug grasp my finger. It pressed harder making my pale skin red. A pointed nail pushed down where the nail comes out the skin. The armor broke through the flesh and pushed towards them. What the? I looked to my hand. Nothing was there. A shift was all it took before a scream clawed at my throat escaping. It was like someone was taking out my nail. As it took away the nail I felt it drag it's finger across my soft skin. My scream continued frightening children across the world. The air somehow chilled. It swept

across my skin adding more to the pain. When it was fully removed, my finger felt so bare, so exposed. The air seemed to pick pity, chilling

the pain.

 _Cuss again and I swear it won't be your nail I'll remove, it'll be your tongue, then your lungs._

I swallowed nervously. Where was the Will I knew?

 _I'm done playing cat and mouse. Do you really want to know what I'm going to do to you? Well actually let me explain this first. Remember the attack in the garden? While you were gawking at her like an idiot?_

I'll show you an idio- Something sharp rode up my back pressing hard enough to let the blood droplets run down. I clenched my jaw waiting for the pain to fade. I craned my head, my shirt was stained with scarlet. I steadily breathed in and out. Just a little blood. Nothing too major. I felt knits of skin coming together like a zipper.

 _As I was saying before you interrupted me, did you think we just ambushed you for no reason? Other than to kill you and her, but that seemed challenging. You see recently we have discovered a device able to slip into people's minds undetected. If overtime developed we can possibly control their body. Originally it wasn't suppose to be you, but you will suffice. If we can control your body, why can't we talk to you in your head? Maybe later I'll tell you the rest, for now we, or shall I say you, have business to take care of._

A bloodied bruised Bubblegum was ungracefully dropped at my feet. She groaned softly before stilling. Hands drew away like I was the plague. I fell to my knees no longer able to support my weight at her disheveled state.

 _Now the real fun begins. Pick her up._

My hands shook, no. Not this. Please. Anything but this. The skinny pale fingers shivered, not by the wind, but by the true purpose. My legs slowly dragged themselves over as I felt fatigue consume me.

 _Just give up. You know you want to. It'd be so much easier. Just give in for awhile. Just for awhile. Only a couple seconds. Don't you want to close your eyes just for two seconds?_

A memory flickered in my mind that Ice King had once said, "Sometimes I do think I should give up- just let the crown win and the world freeze with me in it. Some days I can't remember a single reason to keep fighting. But giving up is **EASY**. You know what's hard? To **BELIEVE** in your own worth, to **KNOW** you've got something special in you even if nobody else can see it. Even when **YOU** can't." Tears pricked at my eyes uneasy, where was he now? It didn't matter. As I neared closer I opened my mouth, "H-Hey B-Bonni, remember when we first met? We were both children. You tripped and fell on me stealing my first kiss." They were now at her waist, struggling to get to it's destination. "Remember when I met you years later at your ball. You were so beautiful you made my heart skip." They were near her stomach tracing random patterns. "Remember when we had our second kiss? Under the moonlight, in the garden." They painfully rested on her shoulders. "R-Remember when I confessed that I love you on the balcony and you tackled me." I chuckled lightly, "We fell off your balcony." They itched to feel the warm pulsing skin. "Just remember, I-I'm sorry. I-I love you, o-ok?"

AN: Read and Review!


	9. After the war

**AN: Hopefully this will make up for my absence. Sorry I kind of got stuck in a loop of not writing. Btw I will not write on the weekends because I have to do stuff on the weekends (My not so very private life XD) Don't own anything.**

A grunt, that was all it took. That beautiful noise hung in the air as if waiting. I hesitated.

 _Do it! Feel the soft pink flesh beneath your skin. Drink in her every gasp like the red you mindlessly feed upon. Feel the terror in her eyes, the temperature drop as realization dawns upon her, her begs, feast on it. Let it consume your being. Let it fuel the coil you've created around her windpipe. Let that smile devour you._

No! I'm not like that! I, I couldn't. My hands shook before ignoring my demands. They grasped the soft pink flesh. Butterflies rose before turning to queasiness, bile was threatening to be unleashed. I swallowed tensing. Please, Will, anything but this. Helplessness and guilt ate away at me. Something twitched at the corner of my eye. I looked away. She couldn't see me like this now. Tears poked at my eyes as if taunting me. Everything we ever did, would just remain a memory. A far away paradise, full of happiness, laughter, smiles, emotions, feelings, satisfaction, and friends. The times where we were happy seemed like a far away dream. Reality lashed at me. Her pulse raced as a hand gripped my arm. I averted my attention to her. Her emerald eyes glinted reflecting light. Her gaze intensified as if saying 'Is this Marcy?' I replied mirroring her gaze putting everything behind my eyes. Trying to reach out. One last time, one last time to say goodbye.

 _What do you choose fool? Slow death or fast? The choice is yours._

His laughter followed in suit. I can't do this, I can't, I just can't. Tears furiously ran down my cheeks, why was life doing this to me? I screamed, it resembled a cry from a helpless creature dying.

 **Would you do anything? Anything to stop this?**

This voice was different from Will's, his was more like an arrogant purr. It slid into your mind like maggots oozing in with slime. This voice was like a mother's voice to a child, whispering everything was ok. Yes, I would.

 **Even if it destroyed you?**

Yes if I can stop Will and save Bonni.

 **I can help you**

My skinny pulled back bones tightened. Please, please just a little longer Bonni. What're you waiting for then!

 **You...might not be there anymore. Are you sure?**

Please. Just do it!

 **I'm sorry**

Pictures, outcomes, numbers, everything rushed inside of me. It came with so much force I swear I blacked out for five seconds. I heard something buzz before it's life force was destroyed. Was that the bug they put on me? My arm moved on it's own accord and smacked the nearest unfortunate victim. They flew back taking others out. My lips curled up and bared fangs. "Come at me shit heads!" Words tumbled out without my say in it. I slipped into a fighting stance shattering anyone near. The pain was numbed out as if I was just a bystander watching in my own body. Unable to feel anything, trapped. As I watched myself take out numbers of them we inched closer to Will. He smirked as if actually impressed by the 'entertainment' I'd put on. When were considerably close to him he held out a cane. It was striped black and white. His ugly pot colored hat shook as if laughing at us. He fixed his dark purple suit before he whipped it rapidly. It seemed as if I had predicted that, for I jumped away. Whoever that person was earlier in my head, seemed to be here now, moving with grace, dodging easily. He slashed at us sometimes scratching us. When he stopped slightly panting myself asked, "Done yet old man?"

He quirked an eyebrow at that before spreading his hands wide like a magician screaming 'VOILA!~' "Go ahead amuse me Marceline," he sneered.

My lips twitched before I sprinted away. I tackled him before finding a different position to assault him. I at least hit him five times before he registered it. Surprise painted his face as I smirked, "I ain't done with you yet. What should I do? Fast death? Or strip every tendon and muscle away leaving nothing but flesh. Gouge out your eyes?"

His eyes widened and a whimper escaped him. I cracked each finger as he watched. His soldiers stopped as if they moved wrong I would destroy him. I strut over before glaring at him. He squirmed. Just as I was about to grab his arm. He kicked me in the face. Blood gushed out painting half of my face red. I tilted my head smiling. My face screamed 'Yes I'm a psycho! Just realized?' I licked the blood. I appeared behind him, before locking his arms behind his back. "Which one should I take?" I touched each finger before choosing his left pointer finger. I wiggled it before yanking it. He screamed struggling. His bone came out of place. His pain became too much as metal was heard collapsing.

"Please," he begged, "kill me."

"Ah, but where's the fun in that?" I cackled.

A broken voice rung out, "Marcy, stop this. None of this is you. Please come back to me…"

"You're right, I'm not Marceline. I'm Satan." (I guess) I burst out into a fit of laughter. "I was kidding…..Wow tough crowd." Still silence. "Fine." I sank my teeth into his filthy neck and ripped it off. Scarlet liquid flowed out like a stream steadily. Uneasy filled the air as Bonni stared at me in discomfort and horror. I tried to reassure her that this wasn't me. But nothing was working, no matter how hard I tried I couldn't move. "Marcy, I can't exactly tell you exactly everything but I have a general idea considering where the bug latched onto. You most likely won't-" Her voice cut off as I blacked out. The pain of everything rushed into my being and veins. It overwhelmed my system and I shut down.

 **-(Line break :)-**

The smell of something sweet awoke me. Where am I? I looked around in a pink room. What the? I stretched my pale legs. Why was I very pale? I creaked over to the balcony and saw a child's dream come true. A land made out of completely candy! Someone opened the door gently as if trying not to disturb someone. I stuck my head out curiously. Pink hair draped across her face like curtains. She was changed into dark pink shorts and a light pink tank top. Surprise colored her beautiful green eyes. A smile burst upon her face. She tackled me. I yelped as I felt a familiar warmth spread within me. She said something but I was too busy squirming away. "Yo, what are you doing? Who the hell are you by the way?"

The smile dissipated from her face and was replaced with a bitter expression. Her eyes were as if they were in pain like someone was stabbing them. A jolt of pain ran through me as I saw the bitterness. "You don't remember me Marceline…?" she asked as if she was pleading for me to scream, "JK!"

"Who's this Marceline?"

She sucked in a breath on the verge of tears it seemed. She brought her knees up to her chest and formed a circle around them. She rocked back and forth as if debating whether to spill something or not. Tears streamed down her face as she continued ignoring them. Some instinct screamed at me to go cradle her. I forced it down as I questioned it. I hardly knew this….This, pink thing, and yet I already missed my source of warmth. I crawled over cautiously before wrapping my arms around her gently. She responded by burrowing into my shirt and sobbed harder.

AN: Read and Review! Also reply and let me know if you want the fluff sooner or not :) If you don't reply I'll probably just drag this out or something. Also hope this makes up the neglection I was causing D: Sorry!


	10. Pictures Are Remnants Of Memories

AN: Currently I won't be able to write my other story The Forgotten (If y'all are interested in ErLu I suggest you read it, it's a bit slow in my opinion but all my opinion of my stuff is probably crap. Anyway) If I get stuck on this story I'll probably go back to my other story :) (My sis suggested it.) Hopefully this makes up for my absences. I'll try to keep my goal. Since I finally have my own laptop I think I can do it :) Also thanks for all the views/Favs/Follows! :D This is for those who stuck with me to the end :) Have fun! (Little bit of fluff)

When her rivers dried out, she fell asleep in my arms, mumbling. She curled upon my lap with my hair intertangled with her fingers. Her back was rubbing against my stomach each time she shifted. Each twitch was a stab of pain as my legs continued sleeping. Ignoring it I swept away a piece of hair covering that flawless face. She snuggled closer into to me. An inhale was audible. An instinct consumed me as I smiled. It faded like memories over time. Why do I feel desires to do subtle things? Like caress her cheek when her breathing quickens, move that one piece of hair blocking my view, get lost into her viridescent eyes, and that soft hair just was asking to be examined. I glanced around taking in the current area. Pictures I've never seen before lay in random heaps as if they were hastily pulled out to remember or find something. A pale dark haired woman with her arm slung around a pink girl. Their cheeks were touching, and they both were wearing the same cheeky grins. I glazed over at the next one. The same black haired pale girl was curled up, her hair was sprawled behind her head like wings. Her hands were next to each other as if yearning to hug someone. She looked so peaceful curled up with nothing tainting her features. Another one had the pinkette wearing a shirt with two chocolate thingies(?) with a snake wrapping around it. The pink being was held by the pale girl. Her hands were wrapped around the pinkette as her head was resting on her right. It seemed like the two were taking a selfie. I was just looking for another photograph when something tugged at my hair lightly. I shifted my gaze down. She looked up expectantly. I continued staring into her eyes confused. She sighed with something in her eyes. Disappointment? Sorrow? Whatever it was, dissipated. She laid there as if savoring every second. I stared at her actions like a moth to a flame. She played with my black hair twirling it on her fingers. It felt somewhat pleasing. Something about this was just so, so mesmerizing. I felt a smile curl, I covered it with a scowl. Why were these weird things happening to me? I brushed my hand through my locks. I felt a small timid warm touch sending shivers up my arm. Her hand slowly laced within mine. I froze still, tensing, what was I suppose to do? Her expression turned into a gloomy smile. I grimaced feeling helpless. I couldn't do anything to help her. I squeezed her hand trying to do something useful. She smiled at me but it didn't contain that light. A sigh left those sublime lips. They were so enticing. A warm hand leaving my cold fingers was the first thing I registered before I looked at her. Her face was distressed and empty. I peered closer, it almost seemed like she just gave up. Under those viridescent eyes circles were taking shape. Something inside me cracked. I ignored it as she whispered, "Please can you just hold me while I fall asleep?"

I nodded on instinct before internally berating myself. Stupid! I don't even know her and here I am sleeping with her. A blush formed on my face as I stood up. Why was I even agreeing to this? Just because of that expression? I really need to think things out. I drifted over knee deep in thoughts. I crawled under the sheets feeling the returning blood. I swallowed down my regrets before thinking, maybe it won't be so bad. Hopefully she doesn't cuddle. "I forgot to ask ya, what's your name?" I questioned.

"Bon-I mean Bubblegum," she replied monotonously.

Bubblegum swooped in after her response. She faced me as she brought her heat. I wrapped my arms around her as if we did this all the time. This gesture seemed almost familiar. You're hallucinating, just shush. The pink hair tickled my chin as she positioned herself facing my neck. She hugged my waist as her breathing distressed my hair. I pet her hair as if trying to soothe her emotions. Her body visibly relaxed as she set her mask away and broke in front of me. The chains holding her heart and emotions were gone leaving a vulnerable child. I hugged her tighter feeling sobs racking her body. I whispered encouragements in her ear before she was finished releasing all the problems pinning her down like the pins nailed down to hold the frog before dissection. Her breathing evened greatly as I continued tracing her hair. One thing was for sure, this would all fade away. The subtle gestures, it would leave without a trace. I would live and forget. I watched every twitch in her face before her breath lulled me to sleep. A charcoal blackness greeted me as I felt my head tip forward from exhaustion. I let go not caring the consequences. My lips brushing against soft skin was the last thing I felt.

(Bubblegum's POV)

The days dragged on just waiting for Marcy to wake up. When she had crumpled onto the floor I burst forward adrenaline pumping. "Oh, MY. GLOB! That was the worst, like, party evah! Like where's Melissah? Melisha!" A purple cloud screamed.

I whipped my head towards the source of sound. Tons of the Candy Kingdom's citizens were there. A thousand possibilities flashed through my brain. I ignored them as I spied Peppermint scurrying towards me. "Peppermint! Make sure we have everyone. I have to go take care of Marceline." I had just finished when I heard a familiar shout, "Where are you Fiend? Show your ugly face!"

I jerked my head to that direction. Finn triumphantly glanced around. Jake was snoring. He nudged his dog whispering for Jake to snap out of it. I pushed the emotions swelling up to the back of my mind before glancing around. The metal pieces of armor were gone. I needed to check her vital signs. I lifted her pale body up struggling from the bruises I'd received. Even with scars closing up and dirt tainting her skin, she looked beautiful. One would die from lack of oxygen just from looking at her. I gently scuttled away to my personal home. I laid her onto the bed. The pillows surrounded her as if wanting to devour her. I pulled some away remembering how she struggled the first time possibly because the bed had too many pillows. How she hated beds that were "too comfy." Before replying, "All I need is my Bubblegum." After she stated that she plopped her head into my lap. I smiled at her before pressing a chaste kiss against her lips.

An ache pierced through my heart before I silenced it by deleting the extra pillows. I sat next to her playing wit her hair. How could someone sleep and look peaceful, (not to mention very sexy). To distract my thoughts I traced hearts on her arm nervously thinking of the outcome. How long would she be out? My finger continued traveling up. It reached her neck before it darted over to her neck where two red spots were located. I traced the small circles twice each before pulling away hesitantly. I had duties to attend to, but I didn't want to leave her. What if I lost her again? Tears invaded my vision as I pushed that back far away into Neverland. No. I glared at those thoughts as if eyes could disintegrate anything. There were no visible threats now, just put up the mask and let the duties distract you. I wiped away stray hairs on her forehead before kissing her goodnight. I swept downstairs with a stoic face planted on. First we'd need to repair the town. Then get settled in.

That was a week ago. I trudged up the stairs feeling exhaustion seep into my bones and expression. I felt like I was aging every time I left my room. Every morning I could see frustration in my expression. I opened the door ready to greet a sleeping Marceline. Wait, where was she? Excitement rose in my throat making me sick. I felt my throat constricting itself before I spied her head pop in the room from the balcony. I tackled her before I knew it. "Oh my glob! Thank glob you're alive!" I whispered.

"Yo, what are you doing? Who the hell are you by the way?" Marcy asked.

"You don't remember me Marceline…..?" I pleaded silently. Wait, don't tell me. Again? Depression, shame, failure, stupidity, all of these and more seeped into my mind. Of course she had to lose her fucking memories again! I give up life, is this what you wanted? Did you plan this? Is this you way of saying she belongs to someone else? Well you know what? Fuck you. I don't care! I worked too hard on this and I will get my Marceline.

Her only response was, "Who's this Marceline?"

I sucked in breath, just as I had expected. But, it hurt more, knowing it was true. Knowing the one you loved had lost, died, forgot all about you, then remembered you, and then forget you once more. I brought my knees to my chest. Ah if only I could suffocate myself with my knees. I wrapped my arms around my knees rocking back and forth. Should I tell her? Does it even matter? She'll probably just forget time and time again. But I worked so hard for her return. What was the point of it if she didn't even remember me? Tears leaked out of my eyes. Would I ever get a chance to be happy once more with her? Maybe she was better off without me.

Memories of Marcy and I together, laughing, kissing, grinning, hugging, cuddling, and joy impaled me, overwhelming me. No I would get her to remember, no matter how long it took. I will not let anyone else have her. I swallowed the sobs down but they came back up as months and months of planning consumed me. A small weak sob escaped my lips. Why was life so hard? I felt cold arms wrap around me soothing the burning fire threatening to eat me away. I leaned into her and sobbed into her shirt. This just seemed like a stupid, cruel dream. I inhaled deeply trying to preserve as much of the old Marceline as I could get. Her scent of dirt and earth assaulted my nose sating my desire for her. Fatigue and responsibilities finally took a toll on me and I blacked out. My dreams were filled with memories I'd spent with her.

We went out to get ice cream but I'd spilled some ice cream on me staining my arm and fingers. She grinned at me mischievously before grabbing my fingers before I could clean them off. She brought them to her lips staring into my eyes. She stuck in one finger, swirling her tongue at the tip of the finger before licking the whole thing. She repeated the same thing for my hand. Small moans escaped my lips as her eyes darkened. When she finished she peppered kisses up to my arm until she reached the spot where the ice cream spilled. She gave it a long sensual lick before yanking me forward and planting her lips onto mine. The ice cream tasted so much better on her lips. I licked greedily wanting to consume every part of her. I pulled away when I felt my being almost collapse on me from lack of oxygen. "You make dessert taste delicious," she murmured making a blush ignite along my cheeks.

The memory faded away as I stirred quietly. I yawned staring up at the pale face. I grabbed a piece of her black locks. It slid between my fingers like water. I sighed in content before I found something more appealing. I slowly inched my fingers toward her hand. Please just let me hold you one last time before we begin again. Her hand froze, I didn't care. A rush of memories came back. I pushed the back not ready to cry once again. I whispered, "Please can you just hold me while I fall asleep?"

She nodded before I set my mind on autopilot. It was only when I was in her arms again did I remember how warm she actually was. I snuggled closer letting my facade break.

AN: Please Read and Review! I want to know if you guys want Marceline to regain her memories or create/gain new memories. Like she falls in love with Bubblegum again :) Hope more than a thousand words (Possibly two thousand words?) satisfy or make up for my absence :) Also I might switch Point of Views maybe but this is one of the times I did. :) Hope you liked it. Wow I'm really ranting here...


	11. We live within dreams

AN: I was free Sunday but not Saturday so I was like, Yep I'm going to write. :) Anywho read and review. I also don't own anything.

A sliver of light snuck in highlighting her features. My fingers twitched silently as a piece of hair covered her eye. I slowly pulled away careful to not wake her. The moon stood like a tall oak tree. The cold wind nipped at my skin reminding me of what I could (still) have. I glanced back at the pink blob. The sleeping form looked uncomfortable without another slim body pressed against her, leaving no space for particles of dust. I shook my head warily unaware of my lips twitching into a small smile. I took a deep breath before stepping towards the balcony. I looked below leaning against the black railing. A total of four pink chairs and two tables were the only furniture. The railing was an odd color considering the pinkness of everything. I stared at the night sky, the dark blue reminding me of the deep depths of an ocean. What was I to do? I knew nothing of this place. All I could recall were memories in this room. Waking up, cradling a broken soul, and having weird sensations around her. Maybe, maybe I just needed to feel loved, maybe I just needed a reason to be here, maybe in another life...Who am I kidding? Was I really that narrow minded? What was this, infatuation? Love? Adoration? Affection? Whatever it was, it made my knees grow weak, my mind buzz with useless thoughts, stare into those viridescent eyes, and feel content. Why though? Why was this happening to me? These, these things, they made me care. It was frightening.

Something resurfaced, a lonely feeling haunting me. I was sitting alone garden. Roses were blooming with thick petals. They shone in the sunlight like blood. My finger traced each petal with curiosity. Each petal was like a page of knowledge. When I finished tracing the petals I tentatively brushed each thorn. At that moment, I decided to stop being the petals on a rose. Beautiful and fragile. There were too many obstacles in life with the intent on hurting you. The world would leave no exception for the weak and pitied. I swore on that day, to be the thorns to my rose. The swelling pains on my body reinforced my oath. The feelings, emotions, everything that made me, would be locked away. Maybe I'd grow up just like my siblings, cold and unforgiving. They'd look down on me as if disgusted at what I'd become. The days of being warm and carefree were over, if I wanted to uphold my oath, I'd have to be what I hated the most: One of them. The kind of people who snapped and beat their children, despite their pleas. The kind of people who fed upon misery and grief. Except I wanted to be different, untouchable, uncaring, with a touch of kindness. Never would I let them take away what made me vary from them. I held the stem of the rose in my palm before closing my fingers around it. The pain stung at first but it strengthened my resolve once more.

The memory faded as tears popped into my eyes. I swallowed a burning sensation down before gripping the rail. I had failed. This was my second chance. Would I take it? I threw a look over my shoulder at her. She was a being of mysteries. Would she hurt me like the others? The father who beat me and the siblings that watched. Would she be the same? Something nagged at me denying everything I'd convinced myself, but where was this evidence? I shook my head. Maybe, maybe… A headache slipped in and made my brain a living hell. I rubbed my eyes tiredly. Maybe I just needed some time alone thinking. I jumped off the balcony before I could have second thoughts. I landed on my feet crouching. I stood up stretching my legs. Where should I go? I scanned the horizon. A forest and a plain, I wandered across the plain. I let my feet guide me on the plain. Each padded foot accompanied by the soft sounds of intakes of air. I continued walking until an obstacle stopped me, the ocean. I sat at the edge of where the water met the land. I pulled my legs into the ocean watching it swallow it whole and then regurgitating it. I shivered almost tasting the salt in the air. It engulfed my being, yet the waves lapping up the sand lulled me into a serene state. I sighed propping my hands behind my back. My eyes fluttered desperately trying to stay awake. The sun still hadn't risen yet. The moon continued shining as if trying to help me. Just as I closed my eyes I remembered something. I was in the Land of Ooo. A darkness welcomed me as my arms collapsed beneath me.

My dreams were filled with scars of the past. I remembered being a reckless and carefree princess, my meeting with a blurred figure, another meeting with the same blurred figure that stole my first kiss, my first beating when I broke, my first taste of the royal responsibilities, the time I met Will my adviser who never seemed to age, little bits and pieces of what I'd assume were my memories. Each memories were like clarifications of what I had already known. Each memory gained was like a fire in my brain. It burned like it wasn't suppose to be there. The pain was like someone was cutting into my brain while I was conscious. Each time a voice in my head begged to wake up. The more sensible side argued. Then it just faded as I felt something press against my head soothing the fire. I sighed in relief internally before watching each memory playing like a movie. Each one stirred something within me, and still that figure was unknown. It frustrated me to an end. From what I could recall, most of my time was spent with this figure. It was like going to a ball and dancing with your soulmate but they were wearing a mask and you weren't. Then they just never take off the mask, and you just want to see who they are regardless if their ugly. You fell in love with their soul not their looks.

AN: Thanks for all the views! Not to mention reading :) Thank for all the peeps that stuck with me despite my procrastination. c: Once again, read review!


	12. Even in the end you'll always love them

AN: I just realized. I have no inspiration to write whatsoever except to write 1,000 words a day. I'm not even enjoying this...I'm forcing myself to do this. Here's my wimpy attempt to write 1,000 words. There are rare occasions when I actually enjoy writing a part. Ah oh well. Oh yeah, we reached more than a 1,000 views! ( I think the exclamation points were suppose to punctuate how amazing that is. And it's all because of you! :) Thank you for checking out this story regardless of it's flaws.) I plan on finishing this so don't be sad(?) (Even if it takes me a hundred years! Or until I pass this onto my children? XD Ok enough nonsense.) Anywho read on!

I woke up stiff and tired. My body refused to move without help. I weakly rolled over, bones screaming in protest. After the first roll, I stopped to rest (for centuries). Finally I lifted my limbs up slowly. A fail once more. If only I didn't have to move my body. I glanced up watching flying gingerbread geese flying overhead before closing my eyes. I wonder what it must feel like feeling the wind caress your very being. Doing nothing but letting the air guide you. Even now I could feel a small spout of air politely greet me. I shot my eyes open, wait a minute. I looked down. A big mistake. I wasn't that high in the air but, I lurched down surprised. I fell with a thump and a yelp. My limbs groused but this time it wasn't that painful. Maybe they were healing, I shrugged it away. How was I supposed to do this again? Just jump and imagine floating? I felt a headache stir quietly. Pushing anymore thoughts away I just did. I looked down nervously. I wasn't that high, just a couple feet off. I rejoiced silently before attempting to tiredly float towards shelter. After wandering for a while, I found a lonely tree in the middle of a plain. As I neared closer I saw it was huge. It had a huge main section that looked like a head with hair drooping down. The other three were the same except they were much smaller. A memory flashed igniting a flame once forgotten. Ah yes, this was her secret place where she stowed away from the stubborn slaves and so much more. If I could I would've skipped. I floated to the highest point and slumped down into the still fluffy greenery disappearing. I loved this spot. It's where your voice could echo and travel to places unknown giving chances to little creatures to listen. To realize that even though you're going to die, there is still beauty in the world. Not to mention the view. Yeah whatever laugh, I don't care. When all you see is stone and pain, you'll be begging to once more see a sunset. A dream consumed me as I sighed contently. A shout alarmed my senses before I swept a leg in an area around me connecting with someone's ankle. Shooting my eyes open I panicked. A very confused human stared at me. He put up his hands before moving towards me cautiously, I hissed at him in warning. A flash of hurt flickered across his expression before he spoke quietly, "Hey, Marceline it's us. Finn and Jake. Are you ok?"

I glared at him teeth showing before slowly relaxing. This human had this air around him that made me feel safe. Maybe this was the figure in my memories. I shuffled closer to him before stating, "Thanks for taking care of my house, but I need you to get out." It took me quite a lot of effort to not sneer at him. It would do no good. I'd have to repay them somehow for not killing me or doing anything to me in my sleep.

The human just laughed it off before mumbling, "Ah this again." He discussed something in hushed tones with his brown dog. Was it tan or brown? One wouldn't know. They finished with a dramatic 'clearing of one's throat.' I cocked an eyebrow amused since I was already paying attention to them. The dog just opened his mouth when a high single note rung out. A white pain showed in my eyes before I fainted.

His black eyes were glaring at me through the dark, a grin upon his lips as he drank in my fear. I shivered. I took a breath before returning the stare. He moved closer into the light where I could see him. His hair hung back as if to not get in his way while he beat me. His eyes huge as it drank in every emotion my face portrayed. Sometimes he would beat me for no reason, other times he beat me because he could. But the real reason I believe he beat me, is because when I was born, I had a twin. His name was suppose to be Marshall Lee. He died at birth, when vampires are turned, they're usually turned later on so they can keep their youth. Somehow it drilled itself inside his brain that I killed his son. So far I had three siblings. All of those were boys except me. I guess he was disappointed in having a daughter as if three male monarchs weren't good enough for him. It started when I didn't want to be what he wanted. It just snowballed after that. He loomed closer with murder in his eyes. I shriveled back, gasping. His fingers seemed to get longer along with his height. He towered over me laughing. I screamed forgetting no one could hear me. A burn deep in my throat and soul reminded me once more, how no one was ever there. I felt tears stream down my face ignoring my consent. I just wanted this nightmare to end. I wanted this whole thing to end. To finally forget the past of royalties, pain, beatings, emotions, and finally family. They watch as my being was ripped piece by piece as I unraveled. I built myself up but a mistake that was, each time he saw it as an invitation to come in like a wrecking ball. I wiped away tears hurriedly trying compose myself. After all these years I'd thought he'd stop. Apparently not, I stood up defiantly. Tired of all of this running, crying myself to sleep every night, and finally being weak. A person once said, to be strong is to acknowledge your weaknesses. "Go to hell." I whispered. And then I was struck back into reality. I was in a bed, a familiar pink bed. I groaned as I remembered whose bed. I sighed before going back to sleep completely exhausted regardless of the nightmares. He appeared again, the same thing. I looked at him nonchalantly. How many times had I been scared of this man? This man who was judged by others, who had to be everything they thought he was. Afraid to show just a small ounce of weakness. The man who had to show others where the start line and finish were. Somehow, through the pain and the hurt. I didn't hate him, I just pitied him. Never able to escape the stereotypes.


	13. A Maze Worth Solving

AN: My excuse is, wait ha! I have no excuse... Hope this makes up for it! I hope to finish this story before finishing my other story if y'all are wondering. I realized my inspiration/motivation I love to write XD I kinda feel stupid. *Scratches back of neck awkwardly* Anyway read on! Don't Own anything.

A whooshing could be heard before a soft thump was heard. Another whoosh before a something was removed. Soft thumps getting louder was the only thing I heard before I shot up. A headache attacked me, a result from sitting up too fast. I groaned as I looked at the pink room once more. It was much tidier. No more pictures sprawled out. It was spotless. I forgot why I had gotten up so quickly. I thought back trying to remember, no luck. I sighed as it continued nagging me. Was I too warm? No I would've threw the blankets off. Was the bed too comfy? Yeah, probably. I always hated this bed….? Another question arose. When did I- A sound was heard before I slowly turned my head. My eyes hurt from the brightness. I squinted not yet ready to go outside. I liked being isolated. No one to bother you, no one to have to explain yourself to. No questions asked. It helped to express yourself without confusion, and judgment. They say sticks and stones hurt more, but I believe words hurt more than sticks and stones. Why else would we throw them carelessly throw them around? A pinkette stood, hands on hips with bangs falling onto her face. The scene was amusing as I felt my lips twitch. She muttered about something being distasteful. A come back was on the tips of my lips as some part of my brain woke up. I looked around the room still curious, numbers appeared. Telling as much as, how many different colors of pink she has, how many rooms there were in this castle, exactly where her lab was, and what she just came back from (apparently you could tell by the slight blush on her face which we can conclude that she was outside, it was freezing outside. Therefore she was just outside riding with Lady Rainicorn [whoever that was.] because it's not possible for her to fly.)

Too much…..Information... A black cloud washed over my vision before smuggling into the borderlands of sleep. The sun already set, was the first conscious thought I had before I blinked my eyes open. It was approximately 13 hours, 5 minutes and .3 seconds after I woke up. I don't remember needing this much sleep before. I sat up slowly feeling a few bones crack. I sighed in satisfaction before flinging my legs away from the too comfortable bed. If I had time maybe I could burn it. It was starting to get annoying. Like what kind of person sleeps on this kind of bed? It was squishy, flammable, and pink. Too pink. In fact this room was starting to hurt my eyes. I closed them tightly before shuffling out. It seemed already I had it memorized, the fact that I could walk out, eyes closed was impressive, I guess. I needed to be elsewhere, this place made me feel uncomfortable. I spotted a window over looking at a maze and garden. I flung myself out desperate for fresh air. I sucked in air greedily as I heard the wind whistle. I rolled just before I hit the ground eliminating 60% of the pain. An oof was audible before I felt the grass tickle my skin. I rolled quite a distance away. I entered the maze before slowing to a stop. I stood up brushing off grass with a small smile. I mentally added that to my list of "A Must Do AGAIN." I peered around seeing the same green color. I sighed, thank the lord. At least when Bubblegum got tired of seeing pink she could come here. Maybe there was something special in the middle. Why else would you have a maze? I dawdled for a while before deciding to begin. I marched with determination. Five minutes later I gave up. I contemplated flying above before shaking it away. No, I would find the middle, when I was done I could finally feel accomplished. Like I earned it. I trudged on with determination. Something flickered turning dark before my vision lightened again. I felt more awake as if another part of my brain woke up. I looked up, a cloud idly flowed by like a river was pushing it. I watched it mesmerized before I faced north. If I had north in sight I could find where the middle was. I just had to align correctly. A few turns later I finally found the middle. It had a bench forming a circle. Four white pillars holding up a dome shaped roof. I sighed exhausted. I collapsed onto a bench and stared up at the dome. Not long after was I able to see the sky. I scanned it, perhaps it was transparent so you could look at the sky. Maybe, I stepped outside looking at the outer shell. It was futile, it had already grown late. The darkness fell around like blanket. It protected your line of sight, shying you away from what actually was there. I sighed tired. I shuffled over to the also white bench and laid down. I closed my eyes tired. A whole nother world blossomed as soon as I slept. The same figure, except with long hair, and with gloves on. I woke when I felt something jump on me. I sprang up knocking whatever that was on me off. I glanced around panting crazy. I laughed when my eyes laid upon it. It was a small striped worm/caterpillar(?). It opened its head before swaying. I chuckled as I was reminded of the caterpillar in Alice in Wonderland. I loved books when I was younger, especially The Brother's Grimm. I loved real stories, not the cliche ones. Sometimes gruesome books, but it honestly depended on my mood. The books made me wonder, how humans could be so content hurting others. A rustle stole my attention as I jerked my head towards it. A bigger striped worm shuffled out. It stared at me as if it was looking at my soul. I shivered before hissing at it. It glazed its eyes over me as if bored before oozing away. I looked up at the sky after it left. The stars shone out crisply making every detail visible. Since when did one really look up at the sky? It seemed like time tended to steal everything we loved. Slowly decaying buildings, killing off humans, and so much more. But in return, it did help others.

Only then did I notice I was out of the maze. I guess I had lost myself in my thoughts. I sighed before resting my back against the tan bricks. I blew out a breath feeling the cold once more. Since when did I care if I was cold or not? Something drifted slowly out a mist I hadn't known was there. It passed slowly as if it had all the time in the world. A sense of warmth invaded my body. A body pressed against mine producing the heat I couldn't provide (of course there were exceptions). A contented sigh from the other body, a hand tracing patterns on my back slowly trailing down. A blush colored my face. A feeling of happiness spread throughout me as the hand progressed its journey. I leaned in closer hugging them as I inhaled. A sweet smell invaded my being making me woozy. I felt dizzy as if I was drunk. The hand stopped as I felt myself unravel to them. They pulled me closer hushing my cries. Coaxing the wounds, kissing the fresh wounds, and holding my heart tenderly.

The memory faded as I panted. I swear I could feel my heart pounding as I shook. Why did this person come into my life and leave me like this? Why couldn't I remember them. I curled up bringing my knees to my chest heaving. I just wanted this game to stop. I felt like I was so close but still far away. It seemed like I had been making progress, only to find out I was back at the start. It seemed like the only thing I had been doing was complaining. I stood shakily, making an oath. I swear I'd find this person, dead or alive. I needed to….My thought trailed off as I sighed in defeat. Why was I so worked up over this person. My body felt mentally and physically tired from everything. It felt like I'd gone off to war recklessly. Would it be safe to fall asleep here? Should I go back to the maze? I sighed, even deciding what to do was frustrating. I puffed out air before doing at least a reasonable option. I floated up and onto the balcony. As soon as my feet touched the soft carpet, my legs buckled underneath me. I fell with a loud thump. I groaned. And I thought belly flopping into a pool was bad. This was worse. It felt like my ribs cracked. The air left my lungs and squished my small frame if possible, smaller. I rolled over quickly. The pain hit me a few seconds later. I brushed it off slowly. I rested there for a few minutes thinking before a bed shifted. I moved my head up. Pink flesh moved towards me, stopping at my head. I peered at her curiously. She sighed before snaking her arms under my armpits and lifting. I watched amused before standing up. She huffed annoyed as I laughed. She swatted my arm before getting on the bed. I scratched my head uncertain of what to do. I stared at her carpet searching for the answers there. "Hurry up, it's cold," she mumbled as a sound of blood rushing was heard.

I smirked before hesitantly walking over. Was this what I wanted? Did I really want this? What about the other person? Why did I want to even sleep in the same bed as her? Why- She flopped over to face me with a pout. At first I ignored it seeping into my thoughts. And then, like a tsunami it came crashing down on me. They made her look childish...and...very..very cute…..Need to think. Need to think. Need. To. Think…...But… her- she just- looks sad. I should go-

No, I need to think I just need to thi- My legs moved on their own accord and slipped in between the sheets. I sighed as I internally promised a scolding at myself. They felt once more familiar with her there. I laughed quietly before facing her. Why did I choose to face this way? I berated myself as she stared at me. I leveled the stare feeling very uncomfortable. A hand reached towards me before freezing halfway. It hung in the air as if reminding her of something. The disappointment showed in her eyes. I sighed once more, it seemed like I was doing that more often. Something sweet floated into my system, running through my veins like electricity. Everything seemed fuzzy. Maybe Bubbles knew where my person was. I shuddered at the nickname Bubbles. Egh. I need something better. Like, like…

I snapped my head up with drool, licking my lips I looked at the pinkette next to me, she was in the process of getting up. I hadn't noticed my hand grasping her wrist before her eyes traveled there. I let go quickly fearing I'd get burned somehow. I stuttered, "So- sorry I- I didn't mean to- I don't know why-"

She giggled. I blushed turning even redder. At the same time something inside me (pride?) swelled, I made her giggle. It was a wonderful sound, almost motivational, almost convincing me to laugh along. Almost. I sighed running a hair through my locks. I wondered how soft they could be, I mean like how long could I go without taking a shower? Would they always stay soft forever? Would I stay clean forever? A nervous request broke my thoughts, "I have uh, a, would you like to accompany me? You don't have to, I just thought that you were bored or something. You don't have to come, in fact just forget I said anything. I just, I'm gonna go uh do some science stuff. Well not science stuff but I have to go uh experiment stuff. So yeah.."

Her anxiety amused me before I reassured, "It's ok, I think I'll come. Or drop by." Maybe I could use this time to find out who the figure was, maybe she knew them. Her face twitched as if she was trying to grimace and smile at the same time. She lead me to her lab, it was as if I'd seen the blueprints of this place. I knew where everything was. When we got in she put on a long white lab coat with black thick gloves that reached her elbows. Her goggles rested on her head as she went to got more comfortable. They slipped into place when she grabbed something and pulled it close to her face. I stood back leaning behind something. Somehow it seemed all too familiar. The way her nose crinkled when she sniffed it. The way she was looking at it as if she wanted to taste it. I laughed as a bang kept getting in the way. No matter how many times she tried to blow it away it kept coming back. I swiftly crossed the room and fixed her bangs across from her. She glanced at me from those clouded goggles whilst holding a test tube and stirring a substance. "Thanks," she stated.

I nodded before freezing up. The goggles, the hair, and the gloves, it was her wasn't it? It couldn't be. Not possible. It just wasn't. With a girl? I mean like that figure could've had long hair and still be a dude. Not every guy has short hair, and the same goes with girls. No one ever allow it. No it couldn't be her. Never. I must've been really hung over if it was her. What if it was her? What should I do? Should I ask her? Yeah, that seemed more reasonable. But I shouldn't just ask her straight out, that would be weird. Small talk, make small talk. Don't be nervous, it's just talking. You do it all the time! Idiot! Of course I always talk myself...That's not the same thing. I sighed before asking, "So...What about your royalty duties? I mean I'm sure you have meetings and such."

"Ah about that. Well… I don't, I didn't feel like it. Plus we're still recovering from the war. So we haven't had much meetings," she replied as her stance relaxed.

Seemed like doing all this sciency stuff made her at peace. I smiled before asking once more, "What war?"

She tensed waiting for three seconds before slowly remarking, "We were attacked by a group of people called the Zelosis. They came here searching someone. We had a war with them because we didn't give up what they wanted. They found them here. We fought and we won. The city was harmed, but the damage wasn't that bad. We had stored up every villager in the castle to keep them from harm."

Something about that name, Zelosis, sounded familiar. I hung on that thought for a while before I requested another answer. "Do," I questioned, "you know what they were looking for?"

"They were looking for a person."

"Why..?"

A sigh, "A princess, they needed their princess. They searched far and wide for her. They never found her until now."

"What was their name?"

"Why do you want to know?"

It was now or never, I took a deep breath before answering, "I've been having weird memories about this person. They have long hair, their scent was sweet, they wore gloves just like yours. And I don't know why but I just feel like I have to find them."

Glass shattered. A stunned Bubblegum stood there rooted. I stared at her worried before picking up the pieces of glass. Each one sharp, cutting my skin. Each cut was like a scolding reminding me how stupid I am. She finally recovered when I chucked it in the trash. Thankfully nothing was in there. She was currently grabbing an empty vial before she dropped it. "Everything ok?"

She remained quiet for the rest of the time before it got darker. My stomach grumbled annoyed at me. I sighed dramatically before addressing the question once more. "Do-"

A memory engulfed my being my lecks buckled and I fainted. It was winter. Snowflakes were falling about around us. I was waiting in the cold. In the maze. I wanted to be alone. That's why I was here. Things had gotten out of control. We were just coming back to the castle when PB ran into one of her friends. They chatted for hours. Completely ignoring me. After the first two hours I gave up. I snuck out of the castle before running into the maze. I had a black and white scarf around my neck with a jacket reaching my thighs. I wore ripped jeans with a tank top underneath the coat. The jacket was a black blending into the night. I sat down staring into the snow. I continued staring as I felt a familiar burn. Why was I so jealous? Why couldn't I let her communicate with others, other than me? Why did I have to be so controlling. Maybe this was my punishment. If it was, then I hope this night never ended. I deserved to sit in the snow, alone. I watched each snowflake fall with grace. At least these weren't completely candy. I loved snowflakes. Each intricate pattern was a mystery. I shivered slightly, it was getting just a tad bit colder. It's not like the cold bothered me anyway. Maybe it should've, if this was my punishment I shouldn't be able to feel not cold. I sighed as I continued sitting alone. Did she care? Did she finally give up on me like I did on her? Why did I care? I should've been more friendly. A lonely feeling loomed around me making me colder. I wish she was here. Next to me watching the snowflakes fall. I could wrap my arm around her waist and pull us together as our breath formed into one. I pulled my knees up to my chest holding them together by my arms. It was like holding my life together by a small thread. Without her what would I be? We'd been together most of our lives. How would things change? Somehow I couldn't see a future without her. I rocked back and forth on the verge of insanity. Would this sabotage our friendship/relationship? Tears ran down silently. How long had I been here? Without my bubblegum? I missed her so much. How could I not see this? I felt so hollow inside, so empty. I just wanted to fill that gap. I splayed out my hand trying to catch as many snowflakes as I could. A huff interrupted my depression. A puffing bent over Bonni filled my vision. Her gray trench coat reached her knees. Her pink and white scarf blew in the wind. Her petite fingers resting on her knees. She glared at me from her position. I smiled happy to see her. Before I could react she sprinted over and tackled me with a hug. She held on for dear life as I felt something fill my heart. Love. I hugged her tighter whispering in her ear apologies. She stopped my chatter with, "You idiot. That was distasteful! Don't do it again. I was, scared I lost you." Her voice uttered the last sentence quietly.

I chuckled eyes still brimming, "I thought I lost you."

"It took me thirty minutes to find the middle of this maze."

I bowed my head in regret blushing mumbling a half hearted sorry. She laughed before tugging on my coat. I lifted her in a bridal style kissing her forehead before taking off. When we reached her balcony I asked, "What happened to your…..friend?"

"I told him I had important stuff to attend to."

"Aww was I the 'important stuff'?"

"No, I had to go use the bathroom," Bonni replied dryly.

I pouted in mock sadness. She smiled before kissing my pout away. "Who else would it be silly?"

I chuckled stripping the heavy winter wear.

(LINE BREAK)=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-

I shot up. "What time is it?"

She yelped and fell out of her chair. If it had been different I would've laughed. She glanced at a watch, "9:57 AM." (AN: That's currently the time for me right now as I'm writing this except it's PM XD) I needed something to distract me before my brain caught up to the fact that the person I was looking for, was in that chair.


	14. Chapter 14

AN: Little bit of fluff, I think I might add one more chapter to finish it. Hopes this makes up the absences. Read and Review!

How was I suppose to address this? Was I just suppose to put it bluntl- "I remember you and everything," I blurted before I could register the words.

Bonni stood there in shock, her mouth agape. I suppressed the rising laughter inside my throat. Her eyes narrowed as she glared at me. I held my hands up letting the laughter ring out. I shook bending down as I laughed my heart out. It felt good. It seemed like a long time before I had actually laughed. I collapsed on the floor shaking with a hand on my stomach. A coil was winding up in my stomach as I continued laughing. It was so hard to remember to breathe. Even though I didn't need it I gasped in by instinct. After a couple minutes I calmed down, with the side effects of hiccuping. I finally stared up at her as I continued heaving buckets of air. She stared disapprovingly at me, her expression pretty much said: That's distasteful. I rose a brow at her before she sighed, a few pieces of hair flew up at her frustration. I smirked at her before I was able to form coherent sentences. A question popped in my head, "So how come I was, brainwashed again. Or whatever," I asked seductively crawling over to Bonni.

She stared into my eyes seeing where this was leading. Lust and common sense battled in her eyes as she sat contemplating. When I reached the edge of the bed I reached out. My fingers danced across her clothes and naked skin. When they reached her collar I enclosed my fingers around it before yanking her forward. Her surprised propelled her forward into me. I wrapped two arms around her waist pulling her closer. Her scent engulfed me making my brain feel fuzzy. When was the last time we'd been this close? A pair of lips pressed against mine interrupted my thoughts. A breathy moan escaped my lips as I pressed harder against her lips wanting more. Something wet brushed against my lip. I growled, a strangled noise in my throat. I gave her lip a long lick before inching closer inside. I felt her mouth smirk against mine as she teased me slowly. Her tongue flicking out at mine before slithering back inside. I groaned feeling frustration pool inside my brain and body. I could almost feel a whine building inside my esophagus ready to be released. I pressed her frame against mine trying to communicate with her. Her answer was a flick of her tongue. I whined before an idea replaced it. My fingers traveled down her back putting small amounts of pressure. They stopped when they felt the hem of her shirt. I smirked as I played with it slowly slipping in each cold fingers. She gasped when I pressed three fingers into her stomach. I quickly planted my tongue inside melting when I felt her tongue. Arousal swelled as her tongue matched my dance. My fingers continued trailing up her stomach before stopping at her ribs. I detached my lips from hers suddenly remembering she had to breathe. Her chest heaved as she took in buckets of air. I smiled at her, shaking at how amazing the kiss was. She returned it with a lust filled stare. I pulled her down once more before rolling, switching our positions. My hair cascaded down tickling her face. I dived down attaching my lips to her neck. A moan was heard as her chin moved to give space. I bit lightly, wary of piercing her skin before licking her abused skin. My lips wandered farther and farther down. I backed up finally noticing her choice of clothing. She had a light pink button up shirt, and dark pink jeans. I smirked before pressing our bodies together. I silently groaned as her body perfectly aligned with mine. Her racing heart distracted me as I bore my eyes into her. It wasn't until a door was flung open that I noticed someone had knocked. I whipped my head over glaring at whoever it was. A flustered Finn and Jake stood in the doorway. They both continued flushing a deeper red. Bonni pushed me off blushing. "Uhm, we'll just be going," Finn stuttered.

She turned looking at me reminding me once more of the throbbing between my legs. "To answer your question, I honestly don't know but I'll have to check. Follow," she stated.

I sighed, this was so like her! I followed behind her fuming silently. With each passing moment my anger simmered down slowly. It was only when she had put on her safety 'stuff.' Did all traces of anger leave. I mean she was just so cute in that outfit. I smiled fondly remembering before someone tugged me away to a spot. She adjusted my stance before walking away. When she was a foot or so away she pulled out a small remote. I sagged before floating. It seemed like I was standing there forever. She narrowed her eyes at me as if warning. I sighed before over exaggeratedly stood up. She rolled her eyes before pressing a button. A horizontal blue line swept over me from top to bottom. I teased, "Y'know if you wanted my breast size you should've just asked."

She blushed before muttering, "Oh hush." Before she added quietly, "I already know." Her blush deepened.

I smirked before standing there quietly. When she finished plugged it into a software. It was some sort of disk drive thingy/ remote? I shrugged it off as a few screens popped up. PB scrolled through some of them as I floated off to a few vials. "What's this do?" I mumbled. I poked it. Nothing happened. Satisfied with the result. I picked up the red vial, but of course I banged my elbow on another vial. I yelped before dropping the vial onto the counter. Flames roared as if unleashed. I jumped back eyes red before a pair of steps strolled over and clapped twice. It dispersed immediately. I stared wide eyed amazed. I looked at her, she looked annoyed before smirking at me. I rolled my eyes trying to recover. "Don't touch anything Marcy."

I pouted before remarking, "Aww, It's ok Peebles, I'll always want and need you." A wink followed, courtesy of me.

She blushed before returning to her work. A few minutes passed before she listed off, "Apparently you had damaged your Hippocampus when you destroyed the bug. I think when I recreated you I added a smarter side, with different possibilities of the future. Like a seer but not quite. That might explain how you destroyed the bug."

"Did you say Hippo?" I asked.

"Was," she sighed, "that the only thing you picked up?"

"No, for your information I did pick up a pinkette. What can I say? She-"

Bonni cut in, "Save it for later, for now your Hippocampus is one of the memory function, it controls short term to long term memory. When it exploded it destroyed your memory."

"How come Finn and Jake are back? I thought they disappeared."

"According to my research I think Will captured a bunch of people by luring them in and taking their bodies. He locked away their emotions with a spell of some sort. When you defeated him I think it broke his bind with them therefore freeing each of them." Bonni replied.

"'kay. Is that time now?"

She grumbled, "No unless you don't want to pick off of where we were last time, I'm perfectly fine with it."

I pouted, "Unfair! Objection!"

Astonishment practically painted her face. "Yes I can be smart too.." I huffed.

She smiled before strolling over and stroking my hair, "Shh, it's ok little one."

I huffed quietly forgetting what we were talking about. I sighed as her fingers disappeared into my head. I closed my eyes quietly almost purring. She giggled as I peeked open an eye. I rose an eyebrow before she mimicked my actions. I smirked before looming closer. I stared into her eyes warning of what was to come. She grinned unaware of the smile. Her eyes closed as she waited. A mischievous idea came to me as I lifted my head and kissed her forehead. Her eyes shot open disappointed before evilness flashed in her eyes. I gave her the stink eye before zipping away. She laughed before chasing me.


	15. Life's A Bitch

_AN: Wow I am really sorry. I've been procrastinating so bad it makes me sick. I'm sorry for the late update. I just shut down and it took me forever to do this. Honestly I was gonna wait longer cause this was suppose to be the last chapter but I just felt really horrible. You can chuck insults at me it'll probably go into that black hole pocket where I shall look at to feel like crap. Life has been a bish and I'm dealing with some problems and I am really dead. I feel life deprived. Someone sucked away my life o_o. Here take it:_

I skidded my fingers across her soft skin. Her aroma of sweets was almost begging to be eaten. How I'd love to drink the red from her pretty pink face. I shook my thoughts before they wandered elsewhere. My fingers found themselves at the hem of the band shirt I gave her. I gave a small whiff loving the strawberry scent in her hair. My fingers carefully drove up the shirt revealing skin.

How I'd love to drink her juices (*wink wink*) instead-

Her back pressed up against my front as she stretched. I continued my ministrations ignoring her movements. Her only responses were contented sighs. My fingers continued riding the pinkette's stomach. I leaned in closer until my mouth was near the shell of her ear. I licked the shell slowly letting my teeth scrape against it. Her body tensed. My arms circled around her waist bringing her closer as I continued nibbling her ear. I smirked as my Bonnie tried to lock away the moans. I brought my face lower into her neck. I buried it there for a second before licking her neck. The result was a quiver. I dragged my teeth on her neck before slipping my hands further into her shirt. They traveled up before stopping right below her breasts. I drew lines on her front as I nibbled on her neck. Her pinkness sang to me waiting to be devoured. I ignored it and moved her chin to face me. I stared into those sleepy, yet awake emerald eyes. Moving an inch per second I neared her lips. I pressed my lips against hers softly. If she had been asleep, all traces of it were gone with a single kiss. When we pulled apart she stretched before yawning, "Good morning Marcy."

I hummed in response as I traced her hair burying pale fingers into her luscious locks. Each strand of hair seemed like an adventure unexplored. When I finished caressing her hair I snuggled into her side not yet ready to rise. I circled my arms around hers as I rested my head against her shoulder. She sighed before facing me. I closed my eyes breathing in her scent, letting it fill my being. "What time is it?" Bonnie murmured with half lidded eyes.

I mumbled back, "7:30…"

She jolted awake breaking the peace in the air. As she sat up I wrapped my arms around her waist. She squirmed around trying to break free. "Marceline let go, I have a meeting to go to."

I pouted, "But, don't you want to stay here and cuddle a little longer?"

"I have a reputation and places to be," PB retorted.

"Mhm," I hummed, "like here in bed with me."

She sighed in frustration muttering her 'distaste' of wasting time.

I retracted my hands, angry. How was this a waste of time? How was showing your love to your girlfriend a waste of time? I glanced away out the window as she left like the warmth in my fingers. I hopped off the bed fuming silently as I jumped out the window. Punishing the ground, I stormed into my house whipping out my bass guitar in the process. It's scarlet shone reflecting the light, it's edges sharp with anticipation, the knobs a pearly white, the string stretched tight and the potential of music thrumming inside. I grasped it feeling the smooth faded handle from constant abuse. I closed my eyes letting out the frustration through a song as I thrummed quietly. At first it was just notes, random notes before it lead to the notes of "I'm Just You're Problem."

I murmured quietly reflecting,

 _Sorry I don't treat you like a goddess,_

 _Is that what you want me to do?_

 _Sorry I don't treat you like you're perfect,_

 _Like all your little loyal subjects do._

 _Sorry I'm not made of sugar,_

 _Am I not sweet enough for you?_

 _Is that why you always avoid me?_

 _That must be such an inconvenience to you._

I groaned in frustration before throwing my axe bass into the wall creating a dent. As if it wanted to torment me, pictures and memories of Bonnie flooded my mind. Even without her I was an even bigger mess. All I could think about was her. I frowned as I continued trudging down the path of memory lane. Memories of us being interrupted by her meetings stirred something inside me. I brushed it off, but of course my subconscious was a bitch. She pretty much skipped most of her meetings before so what changed? Maybe she's gotten old and tired of you? Maybe she doesn't love you anymore. Who would anyway? Your own father never even had the effort to put himself out there and help you. He didn't even see the tears in your eyes. The thoughts swam in my head planting doubts as I breathed in unsteady breaths. I stood unsteadily swaying as the thoughts weighed me down. I needed to get fresh air. I gasped in trying to calm myself. It was fruitless for the walls closed in surprisingly fast. I darted out and into the sunshine in an attempt to burn the thoughts away.

I sat down in the shade of a tree as I heard the swaying of grass. I closed my eyes feeling the wind chase away the pooling doubts. I sighed as I leaned back to take a nap. With no intention to sleep so soon I sifted through my random thoughts.

When the sun was setting I sat up to stare at it. At first it was interesting before I quickly bore of it. I sighed before what to do next. A growl was the only answer before I disappeared back into my home.

I shuffled around to find some food. Strawberries or apples? I juggled both of them contemplating on which to pick. I watched each circle and turn as it was air borne. When I was bored of it (10 seconds after) I decided on eating both of them. I ate the apple first before moving onto the strawberry.

As it's color and life was being sucked out I felt the rush of excitement and satisfaction before tossing the apple and strawberry elsewhere.

I looked out the hole as a certain pinkette floated into my mind. I shook my head feeling anger rise up. If she didn't have time for me I didn't have time for her. I huffed solidifying my resolve. I looked around bored before an idea hit me, I should totally jam with Jake and Finn. When I finished telling them to come over I waited. My resolve still firm.

Until...She dropped by. It was a couple minutes after the sun had setted. I was lying upside down on the couch with my head hanging off the front and legs propped over the back rest. I had my bass axe in my arms as I strummed it thinking of melodies. It was a timid knock I ignored brushing it off. A couple seconds after that a knock boomed over the random notes. I stopped and shouted, "Finn! You're late by a couple minutes! Come in the door's unlocked!" Surprise painted my face before I covered it up. "Where's Finn and Jake? Don't tell me they're competing to get baking again!" I groaned.

Ignoring my earlier comment she demanded, "How come you left?"

I didn't see the problem I left sometimes, except I always came back. I shrugged taking a once over on the axe bass. It looked new, except it had a few dents and cracks. Other than that, it was perfect in it's own way. How long it survived was amazing. My attention was snatched away when she asked quietly, "Is there something that's bothering you?"

"No," I replied (maybe a little too fast…..)

Seeing through the lies, her eyes softened. She sat next to me staying silent for a moment. Her hand slowly made it's way to mine. After it's ministrations on my arm it weaved itself between my fingers. I always loved her fingers between mine. It fit and clicked together like a whole, making me feel content. Her smooth skin between mine sent content throughout my being. She held up her hand laying her fingers over mine. Her eyes traveled up my body and into my eyes. Something in her eyes just made my knees weak and resolve weaken. I ripped away my hand slowly sitting the correct way. As if getting the message she made no attempt to hold my hand. A knife embedded itself into my heart. I hated this. Why did I do it then? I brushed it off as she began, "You know you can tell me anything right?"

I couldn't bring myself to look at her as I knew there was glossed eyes. "Then why can't you?" The words sprang out spilling out secrets and doubts. And I immediately regretted it.

I didn't need to see her to know she was shocked. Sometimes she was too easy to read. I wanted to take those words back knowing how much it hurt her. Before I could say anything, she uttered four words. "Do you trust me?"

What she said shocked me, I thought it would end in an argument, instead, I fixed my glare into a wall. Her warm touch jolted me out of my thoughts. She looked at my hand while she traced her finger on each bone and joint. Her small movements were making me crazy sending little jolts of energy everywhere. Her question echoed in my mind through the midst of it all. Did I trust her? It didn't even need to be asked. But, (AN: I hate butts, [Buttheads :)]) with the mysteries, do I still trust her? I grasped her hand in mine. Her soft fingers felt wrong in my pale slim fingers yet so right. Instead of answering I touched her cheek tenderly facing her. I leaned in slowly giving her a chance to move (although I highly doubt it.) She closed the gap surrounding me with a scent of fresh strawberries. It was a sweet short kiss. Her forehead leaned against mine letting her nose brush mine. A burst of butterflies fluttered in my stomach as she gazed into my eyes. They were so enticing. A never ending burst of color and wonder. "Please babe, just wait a little longer," her voice was a pleading whisper. The emotion in her voice sent spears into my heart.

I swallowed back the reckless answer replying, "Just tell me one thing. What've you been doing?" My mouth felt dry waiting for her answer. If I physically had a heart, it would've been pounding drowning out sounds. If I had the normal temperature as a human my fingers would've been sweating.

She waited thinking (you could clearly see the gears turning in her head) before stated, "Saturday, the Fifth of November."

She leapt up leaving me puzzled before kissing my cheek. I grabbed her wrist in instinct, immediately I realized my mistake. I stuttered, "Uh," she smirked, "It's, dark outside. Stay." I looked at her standing up to face her. She scrunched up her face in thought. I placed my hands on her hips bringing her closer. I rested my head on her head murmuring, "Stay."

The look in her eyes was the only answer I got. I smirked before dragging her to the bedroom. She rose her eyebrows in question with a smirk. I chuckled licking my lips.

AN: Ah yes somethings might not make sense, I probably looked crazy writing this. I also just realized I've been spelling it wrong. Now I feel stupid. Thanks guys... T^T Read or don't and just review (Don't see the purpose in that...) Thanks for all the views and the fav's and follows even though I probs don't deserve it D: I'm sorry! I'll try to update better! Ciao~


End file.
